fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Fast
Fast & Furious 6 (title subject to change) also identified as simply just Fast 6, will be the 6th feature film installment of The Fast and the Furious series. Paul Walker, Vin Diesel, Michelle Rodriguez, Jordana Brewster, Tyrese Gibson, and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson will all reprise their previous roles. Synopsis Vin Diesel, Paul Walker and Dwayne Johnson lead the returning cast of all-stars as the global blockbuster franchise built on speed races to its next continent in Fast & Furious 6. Reuniting for their most high-stakes adventure yet, fan favorites Jordana Brewster, Michelle Rodriguez, Tyrese Gibson, Sung Kang, Gal Gadot, Chris "Ludacris" Bridges and Elsa Pataky are joined by badass series newcomers Luke Evans and Gina Carano. Since Dom (Diesel) and Brian’s (Walker) Rio heist toppled a kingpin’s empire and left their crew with $100 million, our heroes have scattered across the globe. But their inability to return home and living forever on the lam have left their lives incomplete. Meanwhile, Hobbs (Johnson) has been tracking an organization of lethally skilled mercenary drivers across 12 countries, whose mastermind (Evans) is aided by a ruthless second-in-command revealed to be the love Dom thought was dead, Letty (Rodriguez). The only way to stop the criminal outfit is to outmatch them at street level, so Hobbs asks Dom to assemble his elite team in London. Payment? Full pardons for all of them so they can return home and make their families whole again. Furthermore, Jason Statham has offically dropped out from taking part in the film as well, with Justin Lin directing and a screenplay written by Chris Morgan and will be released on May 24th, 2013. Production on this upcoming film Diesel confirmed in the February of the year 2010 that a sixth movie would be created and producer Neal H. Moritz announced in the January of the year 2011: "In Vin and my mind we already know what the sixth movie is, we’ve already been talking about it. Vin and I have had numerous conversations about what that might be. And we’re starting to get serious about it right now. We just finished Five like 4 or 5 weeks ago and we just needed a break, and now we’re gonna start focusing on that." It has also confirmed that Universal intended to transform the series from street-racing action into a series of heist films with car chases in the vein of The Italian Job (1969) and The French Connection (1971), with Fast Five as the transitional movie. Universal chairman Adam Fogelson said: "The question putting Fast Five and Fast Six together for us was: Can we take it out of being a pure car culture movie and into being a true action franchise in the spirit of those great heist films made 10 or 15 years ago?" He also said that the racing aspect had put a "ceiling" on the number of people willing to see films in the series, and that, by turning it into a series where car driving ability is just one aspect of the film, he hoped to increase the series' audience. Filming had also officially started in both the United Kingdom and Germany in the year 2012 on July 30th and ended production on December 17th. Cast Main Cast *Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto *Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce *Chris Bridges as Tej Parker *Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto *Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz *Sung Kang as Han Seoul-Oh *Gal Gadot as Gisele Harabo *Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs *Elsa Pataky as Elena Neves *Gina Carano as Jessica Jameson Supporting Cast *Luke Evans as Owen Shaw *Jason Statham as Ian Shaw (Brief appearance towards the end, rumoured) *Joe Taslim as Jah *Benjamin Davies as Adolfson *Clara Paget as Vegh *Kim Kold as Klaus *It is unkown wether Eva Mendes, Don Omar or Tego Calerdon will be returning Posters Fast Furious 6 Teaser Ing.jpg Image004.jpg fast-furious-6-poster-walker-570x902.jpg fast_and_furious_6___poster_by_kristaps_design-d5skoo0.png Photos Vin3.jpg|Paul Walker in Fast 6 Protagonist team-FF6.jpg|The team of protagonists for the film 2418-D008-00108-jpg_210813.jpg 2418-D012-00084RV2-jpg_210813.jpg 2418-D015-00002-jpg_210813.jpg 2418-D015-00058R-jpg_210813.jpg 2418-D021-00291R-jpg_210813.jpg 2418-D024-00249R-jpg_210816.jpg 2418-D060-00081-jpg_210816.jpg 2418-D063-00198-0225RV2-COMP-jpg_210817.jpg 2418-D073-00102-jpg_210817.jpg 2418-DN-TNK-4795-V034-1001-jpg_210819.jpg fastandfurious6-diesel-musclecar-garage-full.jpg movies_fast_and_furious_6_still_1.jpg hgtyt.jpg Elsa-Pataky-and-Vin-Diesel-in-Fast-and-Furious-6-585x389.jpg Sequel Universal Pictures has announced there will be 7th installment of the franchise but wouldn't be filmed until after production of Fast 6 has been completed. However, both the 6th and 7th film wouldn't be filmed together due to changes of weather in the areas Universal intended to produce them in. Trivia *Several hero cars for the new film are being procured from California-based Lucra Cars. *Rihanna was rumored for a role. *Jason Statham and David Tennant were at different points considered to play the film's antagonist before Luke Evans signed on. *An early leaked version of the Superbowl TV spot showed the title "Furious 6" as the title of the film. The later released teaser poster and TV spot showed the final title of the film. Video Category:Films